


Suspiro de vida, silencio de muerte

by wandererswan



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Historia Corta, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s), Original Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas personas permanecen por un tiempo muy corto, otras tienen la dicha de aferrarse a la vida y vivirla intensamente. Pero cuando se es joven no se piensa mucho y los riesgos parecen inalcanzables, imposibles…</p><p>Esta es la historia de un chico, un chico que vivió muy poco, un chico que se fue muy pronto. Una flor marchita en plena primavera, el invierno más frío del verano, una luz que jamás volvió a encenderse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspiro de vida, silencio de muerte

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que comiences a leer esta historia; quiero enfatizar que es una historia corta que edité de un concurso pasado en el que participé, por tal razón es posible que encuentres el final un poco abrupto o algunos datos sean confusos.

_La vida._

¡Qué concepto más extenso!

Con sus vueltas y enredos, te hace girar y tomar varios caminos; ¡qué efímera! qué triste, maravillosa, qué mal valorada está… Pero de eso se trata ¿no es cierto? De recorrer los caminos hasta llegar al final, aunque algunos caminos son más cortos, algunos finales son más prontos y otros no les ves venir.

Comenzaré por mi nombre. Soy Chris, Christopher Corban, nací el cinco de julio de mil novecientos noventa y uno y morí el mismo día cuando cumplí diecinueve años. Quizá pienses que aquello es una infortunada coincidencia pero me gusta verlo de otra forma, me gusta pensar que toda muerte por innecesaria que parezca, sirve algún propósito. Divino, cósmico, mortal… no es que lo sepa, pero la muerte es sin duda el motor del cambio, una puerta a una nueva realidad y la mía lo sería aunque fuese pronto, aunque la fecha me llegara sin avisar.

Recuerdo que era un viernes, los viernes me gustaban porque en casa había una tradición familiar; en casa éramos cuatro personas, mamá, tía May y el pequeño Alan, mi hermano menor y al que no puedo evitar decirte que echo de menos cada segundo; sí, Alan era muy joven y para el momento en que todo pasó, tuvo que madurar muy pronto; ningún niño debería hacerlo, ningún niño debería enfrentarse a ese miedo solo, pero él lo hizo y… a veces, desde donde estoy me siento muy culpable.

Algunos dicen que elegimos la vida que tenemos, que nuestras decisiones forjan el destino, pero yo nunca elegí cavar mi muerte, la verdad es que… yo no quería morir; es obvio que nadie quiere hacerlo, por lo menos no un chico joven que tiene tantas cosas inconclusas, pendientes por hacer.

De este lado lo escuchas todo el tiempo; _«si hubiera hecho esto… si hubiera dicho aquello…»_ pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, el pasado no se cambia y la muerte es inalterable. Y cuando miras hacia ese breve instante al que perteneció tu vida, te das cuenta que muchas horas fueron arrojadas al vacío, que muchos sueños se atascaron y que nunca te permitiste realmente ser feliz.

Kendall podría haberlo sido, Alan también, mamá, tía May y… y también él; pero de él aún no es momento que sepas. Comenzaré contándote un poco sobre Kendall, ella es importante tanto en vida como en muerte, Kendall era… mi otra parte, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y Kendall, nunca volvió a ser la misma, Kendall supo en carne propia que la confianza no se regala en bandeja de plata y que no todas las sonrisas son sinceras.

Había despertado hambriento, más que cualquier otro día; no me extraño en absoluto pero había algo esa mañana que me hacía sentirme lejos, vacío, de alguna forma indescriptible y fue muy raro. Saludé a Alan con un gesto sobre la cabeza, me gustaba su cabello rizado y castaño por las mañanas, completamente indomable y rebelde, mamá terminaba dándose por vencida al tratar de peinarlo y me limitaba a reír. —Bien _‘birthday boy’_ , sólo por hoy tu tía y yo hemos aceptado ver “la sombra del amor” por enésima vez—mi madre saludó, acercándose a mí para estrecharme entre sus brazos y fue una sensación que nunca olvidaría, como si nunca más volviese a estar ahí de nuevo. Recuerdo que no me felicitó inmediatamente pero me dijo una y otra vez que me amaba e incluso unas lágrimas amenazaron las comisuras de sus ojos. Me sentí muy emotivo y me fui a la escuela pensando que llegaría más temprano ese día, quizá faltara a mi trabajo en la tienda y me quedara con mamá, Alan y tía May hasta muy tarde, después de todo era mi cumpleaños y yo no era precisamente el chico más sociable de todo Hillsburgh.

—Volveré temprano, los amo—dije y me marché justo a tiempo para tomar el autobús de las ocho. Estaba repleto para mi sorpresa y me sentí incómodo al ver que Kendall había encontrado el único espacio libre junto a Frederick y su grupito de idiotas. Debo decirte que nunca entendí bien lo que pasaba con Fred y todos esos chicos, me limitaba a asistir a clases, esforzarme para las composiciones de fin de mes y los ensayos generales y sólo eso. Yo estudiaba música y nuestra facultad albergaba también a los chicos de artes escénicas, cine y artes plásticas, Fred y su grupo compartían dos asignaturas comunitarias con nosotros y era bastante molesto.

Y no es extraño en Hillsburgh ni en ningún otro lado que haya grandulones abusadores por los pasillos, abundan y sobran muchos como Fred, sin embargo él veía en mí algo más que sólo el chico tonto de la escuela de música. Veía al _‘mariquita’,_ a _‘la princesa’_ y todas esas cosas por las que me había nombrado desde hacía un año y nunca me había importado que lo hiciera porque yo me sentía cómodo siendo lo que era, yo era un chico más, sólo un chico al que le gustaban los chicos y la música clásica.

Kendall me aceptaba, mamá también y Alan sólo me decía que era raro pero seguiría amándome igual. Mi vida, no era mala hasta ese día, el día que decidí ignorar a mi voz interior porque me hice la infame pregunta que no debería haber formulado: _‘qué es lo peor que podría pasar?’_ y si lo piensas la respuesta a eso es infinita, porque en el mundo existen un millón y pico de respuestas para todo y si tenemos suerte, al menos una llegará y nos pateará bien fuerte el trasero. A mí, me noqueo completamente y no se lo agradezco.

El día para mí fue tranquilo y finalizo como  casi todos los viernes. Kendall me detuvo a la salida y supe que algo tramaba esa cabecita suya. —¿No estabas pensando en huir antes de que te felicite verdad Corban? —negué inmediatamente y sonreí envolviéndola en un abrazo. —¡Cielos! No puedo creer que estés envejeciendo—bromeó y me abrazó nuevamente—hoy tendremos una reunión en mi casa y… estaba pensando que deberías venir, celebrar un rato ¿qué dices? —lo medité un segundo.

Yo nunca era de los que hacían planes de improviso, no me gustaba cancelar compromisos ya hechos y… no era mucho un chico de fiestas, pero… nuevamente me volvía la pregunta; _«¿qué mierda podría pasarte? »_ y de todas las respuestas, la muerte me pateó fuertemente el trasero pero, ¡joder! Era mi cumpleaños, yo no esperaba algo así…

Fruncí los labios y no respondí de inmediato hasta que la interrogante se formuló en mi cabeza. Conocía muy bien a Kendall y si era una fiesta para festejar algo, seguramente invitaría a Matthew. ¿Recuerdas que lo mencione hace un minuto? Bueno, Matthew era el caballero de armadura oscura que desearías ver cuando estás en problemas o simplemente quieres perderte en una noche romántica y estrellada a su lado. Matthew compartía conmigo el club de literatura inglesa y era esplendoroso. Nos gustaban los mismos libros, mismos autores y para este punto era más que obvio que entre ambos había una conexión más allá de la amistad. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba también aunque nunca nos lo habíamos dicho. El amor siempre me hizo muy cobarde y tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de arruinarlo todo, de que Matthew huyera para siempre, sin embargo fui yo quien lo abandonó y hubiese querido que supiera lo mucho que significaba para mí, hubiese querido besarlo bajo la lluvia y tener un picnic bajo la luna, hubiese querido que escuchara mi última composición antes de confesarle lo que sentía, hubiese querido tantas cosas, tantas, tantas cosas…

—Iré—fue lo último que le dije y desapareció dejándome sólo para irme a casa.

Regresé a mi casillero por unas notas y entonces lo encontré. Frederick me estaba esperando, estaba solo por primera vez y sus brazos se cruzaban a la altura del pecho. Pensé que estaba jodido, siempre que aparecía no podía pensar en otra posibilidad pero, no sería así ese día.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Se te hizo tarde preciosa? —no respondí y me ajusté el bolso en el hombro. Fred soltó una carcajada. Su actitud me pareció extraña y lo averigüé cuando sus enormes brazos me acorralaron en la pared. —¿Pensabas que me iría sin felicitarte? Vamos Corban, pídelo… te daré lo que quieras como regalo—

Y quise echarme a reír ahí mismo. Si Fred intentaba coquetearme era sin duda un intento muy patético. Decliné su oferta y su puño se cerró golpeando la pared a un costado de mi cara —escúchame Rick, no estoy interesado, gracias. Aunque sabes, seguro que el diario escolar querrá saber sobre esto. Me pregunto qué dirán esos amigos tuyos cuando se enteren de lo que acabas de hacer—Fred golpeó de nuevo.

—Escúchame bien mariquita, si dices una sola palabra no tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte—me amenazó y se marchó sin hacer nada más. Dudaba que mis palabras hubiesen hecho efecto más que enfurecerlo pero… por lo menos me había salvado de una golpiza por el momento y también sus acciones me darían ventaja por algunas semanas. ¿Quién diría que algo bueno saldría de mi cumpleaños?

Suspiré, acomodé mis cosas y volví a casa.

El camino de regreso fue calmo y me sentí en paz. Abrí la puerta como siempre y un sonoro _‘SORPRESA’_ me erizo la piel. Mamá estaba parada con mi tía y Alan en la entrada, sostenían un pastel con mi nombre y pequeñas cajas de regalo. Me sentí dichoso y… al mismo tiempo algo triste porque tendría que dejarlos ese viernes para la supuesta fiesta de Kendall.

—¡Abre este, abre este! —Alan se acercó y me entregó una caja negra con un moño verde. La agité fingiendo sorpresa y la abrí observando los ojillos de mi hermano brillar de alegría. —Yo la hice en clase, la Srita. Davies me ayudó a grabarla. ¿Te gusta? —asentí y le pedí que me la pusiera en la muñeca. No era un regalo enorme pero significaba mucho para mí. Alan tenía una gran habilidad para esculpir la madera y me había forjado una pequeña pulsera con una frase de mi autor favorito.

—Gracias enano, ¿sabes que te amo verdad? —Alan asintió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron casi de inmediato. Amaría a mi hermano aún en la muerte y lo velaría cada día hasta que fuera momento de vernos nuevamente.

Adelantamos la tarde de película y a las nueve ya estaba listo para salir. Mi mama y la tía May se habían quedado dormidas en la sala y cuando abrí la puerta para irme, una manita me detuvo al instante. Alan tenía los ojos llorosos y me veía con una tristeza que hasta el día de hoy jamás podré describir, si lo hubiera escuchado, si tan sólo me hubiera quedado, mi promesa habría sido cierta.

—No te vayas—susurró y esas palabras se taladran hasta el día de hoy en mi mente—por favor hermano, no te vayas—repitió y me detuve observando fijamente a sus pequeños ojos verdes.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté y Alan negó con la cabeza.

—Es sólo que… si te vas, no vas a volver nunca—recuerdo que entonces me reí muy fuerte y lo abracé. Pensaba que era sólo un niño, que había visto mucha televisión y que se preocupaba por nada. Negué con la cabeza y le di un beso en la frente, un último beso.

—Alan, es sólo una fiesta. ¿Recuerdas que las personas mayores van a fiestas? Bueno, las fiestas no son eternas, se acaban y cuando menos lo esperes, ya habré regresado. Prometo estar ahí para cuando despiertes ¿de acuerdo? Tranquilo enano, todo estará bien—Alan sollozó un momento y asintió aferrándose a mi cuerpo de una forma que me hizo estremecerme un poco.

—Adiós—dijo y cerré la puerta para no volver más.

Es curioso ahora que lo pienso, es curioso que Alan viese algo que yo nunca vi. Pienso en mi hermano y en las señales que me advirtieron sobre esto, pienso en Kendall, en Matthew y en las cosas que salieron mal desde el principio…

La casa de Kendall no estaba lejos, podía irme caminando y el vecindario no era muy sórdido a esas horas. Tenía fama de ser tranquilo, de tener buena gente y vecinos, familias como la mía y la de muchas otras.

Cuando estuve frente a su puerta me percaté que estaba todo en silencio. La casa se iluminaba únicamente por un cuarto y recuerdo haber sentido miedo al entrar. —¡Chris! —Kendall me recibió minutos después, traía puesto un vestido morado muy corto y delgado y sus ojos se habían cubierto de maquillaje intenso, se veía bonita pero… me resultaba extraño.

—¿En dónde está la fiesta? —pregunté y Kendall se puso seria sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Siento haberte mentido Chris, pero de otra forma no habrías venido y… tenía que hablarte de algo—arquee una ceja y escuche con toda la atención que pude. Las manos de Kendall entonces comenzaron a acercarse y deslizarse por mi entrepierna y el abdomen. Me sentí terriblemente incómodo y se lo hice saber. —¿Es que no puedes volverte normal? Chris, mírame, ¿te gusto? ¿Crees que soy bonita? —mis mejillas se ruborizaron y quise salir huyendo para no volver.  —Chris, ¡dímelo! ¿Por qué no puedes elegirme? Yo… yo te amo—

—Kendall… sabes bien que no puedo verte de esa forma. ¿Qué sucede? —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me sentí terriblemente mal. —Eres hermosa y también te amo, pero no puede ser de esa forma, nunca voy a verte de esa forma—Kendall sollozó en silencio y me miró como si estuviese furiosa. Nunca antes la había visto así. —Kendall…—negó con una sonrisa sarcástica y me empujó lejos.

—Sólo… olvídalo y toma eso. Matt lo dejó para ti esta mañana, no sé qué es ni me importa—no respondí y me levanté silenciosamente hasta la salida.

—Gracias—fue lo único que dije y ella no me detuvo, pero sabía que después de eso todo sería diferente. Decidí volver a casa, quizá ver otra película con Alan y dormirme para poder pensar por la mañana. Tomé la carta de Matt en mis manos y la leí mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, el camino se me hizo eterno y no me di cuenta que había entrado al túnel de mis últimos minutos de aliento.

_“…en esta y mil vidas elegiría conocerte aunque fueras un corto privilegio para mi existencia…”_

Y Matt no se había equivocado.

Sentí entonces un estruendo repiquetearme la cabeza, me había golpeado con algo y estaba en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y asustado. Escuchaba voces borrosas mientras mi cuerpo intentaba recuperarse. _«Hazlo Holland, hazlo»_ le apoyaban otros chicos y no entendía qué o cómo Fred había llegado ahí. _«¡Mata a ese marica! ¡Vamos! »_ y no fue hasta entonces que la muerte decidió acercarse.

Le temía, le temía a mi respiración, a mi sangre, a mi cuerpo inmóvil e indefenso mientras Fred me golpeaba repetidamente y clavaba algo en mi cuerpo, dolía, me dolía como ninguna otra cosa que hubiese experimentado antes. Veía a Alan, a mi madre, a tía May cantándome canciones cuando era niño, veía a mi padre antes de su muerte y veía mi vida y las muchas veces que sentía que no era feliz. Lo sentía todo con cada golpe, risa y puñalada, lo sentía hasta el fondo, lo sentía todo con mucho, mucho dolor. Y entonces, entonces se detuvo, no sentí más, no escuché más mientras la noche me cubría con su velo.

—¿Chris? —un grito ahogado me envolvió durante los últimos segundos. Me sentía ligero, me sentía triste y vacío. Iba a morir y ahora lo sabía. —Chris, no me dejes, Chris…—alguien sollozaba sobre mi cuerpo y no era Holland, no era Hunter, no era Kendall, era… era Matt. Quise gritarle que lo amaba y lo había hecho desde el primer año, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, quería cantarle como un ave en primavera, quería ser cursi y besarlo sobre la lluvia, quería ver sus ojos una vez más y… quería abrazarlo y que él me abrazara por siempre.

No pude y ya no podría. —Cielos…cielos—sollozaba sobre mi cuerpo y recuerdo que me vi cubierto de rojo sobre sus brazos y lo único que salió como un último suspiro de mi cuerpo, fue una lágrima y Matt pudo saber que me alegraba poder verlo una vez más. Escuché sirenas y destellos junto a nosotros y Kendall corría y mamá gritaba mientras Matt me daba mi primer y último beso y mi cuerpo se cubría con la manta final.

No voy a decirte que fue un momento épico, romántico… no fue nada de eso. Probé el cielo en sus labios un segundo antes de partir y estaba enojado, furioso porque había terminado así. ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Por qué a mí?

Y nunca podría respondérmelo, nunca habría respuestas para las preguntas que yo quería saber.

Con el tiempo, las heridas van sanando, eso es cierto. Mamá se había vuelto una activista, tía May se había ido a su propio cielo, Alan crecía muy rápido y me extrañaba, pero sería un hombre de bien. Kendall pasaría algunos años tras las rejas junto a Fred y esos chicos, mientras que Matthew compondría mi melodía en la graduación. A veces, durante las noches con la luna muy alta, Matt visitaba mi tumba y llevaba flores, me contaba historias y decía que nunca podría olvidarme. Matthew me amaba y yo lo amé a él, aunque el destino me alejara de él.


End file.
